ExGryphonmon
by phoenixmon007
Summary: Well, I wrote this a LONG time ago...it is okay. A MattxTai friendship fic. I stink at summarys. ^_~
1. Chapter 1

EXGRYPHONMON  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
"Where are we?" asked Agumon, concerned.  
  
"I'm not really sure Agumon. These trees are really weird looking. I have no clue in which direction we should head. Lets go right and see where we end up. Surely we will eventually get back to somewhere we know." replied Tai.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
A while later the group came across an ancient inscription that told of an evil far greater than anyone had ever seen.  
  
"What do you think it means?" asked T.K. to Matt.  
  
"I don't know bro," replied Matt, "maybe it's some ancient legend or something."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
All of a sudden, a low grumble came from under the stand the ancient inscription was sitting on.  
  
"What was that!" asked Joe in his worried manner. At the same instant, with a loud bang, an evil digimon burst out from under the inscription.  
  
"What is that?!" asked Sora, nervous about what it could be.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it doesn't look too friendly!" responded Matt.  
  
Just afterward, the digimon started talking," And just where do you think your going? Do you think you can just pass through? I am Exgryphonmon, an evil digimon. I have attacks more powerful than you ever dreamed!"  
  
Izzy then cut in and told everyone, "That's the evil digimon talked about in the inscription! Watch out for his attacks, he's a mega digimon!"  
  
Just after Izzy had finished, the evil digimon flew into the sky, and with his mighty wings, made a strong wind. Everyone flew backwards ten feet and hit the ground really hard.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" asked Tai.  
  
Exgryphonmon then growled, "Dark wing blade!" Out of his wings came a black wave in the shape of a bird, headed strait for the digidestined.  
  
"Watch out!" cried Sora.  
  
Just then, all of the digidestined digimon digivolved to their highest forms.  
  
"Terra force!"  
  
"Metal wolf claw!"  
  
Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon deflected the blast.  
  
"Way to go!" cried Tai.  
  
Right after they deflected a second blast from Exgryphonmon, something dropped down from the sky.  
  
"Watch out Matt!" cried T.K.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Evil Wing!" cried the evil digimon from behind.  
  
Matt was hit with the powerful blast. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
07/13/00 


	2. Chapter 2

EXGRYPHONMON  
  
PART 2  
  
  
  
"Matt, are you okay?" asked Tai, really concerned.  
  
Matt didn't respond. He just sat there, unconcious.  
  
"Dark Wingblade!" shouted Exgryphonmon. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon teased Exgryphonmon by flying around him really fast. "Enough of this! No more playing games! Gryphon's Mega Blast!"  
  
The blast hit Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, flinging them backwards into an ancient monument.  
  
"We've got to get out of here while we still can!" yelled Tai.  
  
"I don't think so, we aren't finished yet!" cried the other digimon, "I am Dark Okuwamon, and you still have yet to see my most powerful attack, Evil Blade!"  
  
Just as soon as the attack started, it was stopped by Wargreymon, who took the ferocious attack. It sent him crashing into a wall behind him. He got back up and told Metalgarurumon to get the other digimon, while he took care of this one.  
  
Metalgarurumon did as he was asked, and went after Exgryphonmon.  
  
"Tai! Get the others and Matt out of here. We will take care of these losers. Now take Matt and find safety. We'll hold them off!" Wargreymon commanded Tai.  
  
"Everyone, go on and find safety. I'll catch up." Tai commanded the others.  
  
"Okay, Tai, but what about Matt?" asked T.K.  
  
"I'll bring him when I come, now go with the others now!"  
  
Wargreymon threw two Terra Force attacks at Dark Okuwamon, severely damaging him. With one final blast, he was able to defeat him. He then went to help Metalgarurumon.  
  
As they began to battle together against Exgryphonmon, Tai picked Matt up and carried him behind a large boulder, away from the battle.  
  
"Please Matt, wake up," Tai mumbled,"please. We all need you."  
  
Right after that, Exgryphonmon let out a powerful blast at Wargreymon, sending him flying into the boulder.  
  
"I will never give up. Not for anything. This is a battle for Matt, for his life." Tai told himself.  
  
Just then, Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon began to brightly glow in an almost blinding light.  
  
"Let's attack together. We won't give up." replied Wargreymon.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
They made a direct hit on Exgryphonmon, who went up in smoke. They had defeated the enemy.  
  
Tai looked down at Matt, who was now moving.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Tai.  
  
"Yah. What happened?" questioned Matt.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just glad your okay."  
  
"Well, if thats the case, lets go get the others."  
  
"Before we go, lets shake hands."  
  
"What for?" asked Matt.  
  
"First of all for luck. Second for our friendship and courage. That's how me and you are an invinsable team, never to be defeated."  
  
07/14/00 


End file.
